


The Sixteen Years

by QueenEgg



Series: The Princess' Gift [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Brief cameos by other canon characters, F/M, Growing Up Together, Hornet does her best to stay unattached, Lurien cries a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dw they'll get better at it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Hornet & Lurien, from their first meeting to the day they're wed.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first (official) installment of my AU, The Princess' Gift! 
> 
> All of these chapters are based on asks/requests i get on my blog sooo, send me stuff there if you want me to write more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wonder what it was like for Hornet when the time came for her to choose her husband? What was it like for Lurien before & at the moment Hornet chose him?_ \- anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/183146681516/i-wonder-what-it-was-like-for-hornet-when-the-time)
> 
>  
> 
> "hey why is this a hornet/lurien arranged marriage AU-"
> 
> shh, listen, listen,
> 
> i do what i want

She was seven when she’d first been introduced to the group of potential future-spouses she was supposed to choose from. Her mother and father claimed she had to pick one- although if she changed her mind later, that was fine too.

Hornet didn’t want to change her mind. She didn’t want to be forced to meet all these bugs again.

Herrah was already tense when her father entered, the cold exchange of _“Wyrm,”_ and _“Beast,”_ left Hornet wondering why she couldn’t have a more normal set of parents. Yet, those thoughts were dashed from her mind the instant her “choices” stepped into the room.

The first was a young mantis- Lord-in-Training Vatina, accompanied by her sisters, brother, and one of the current Mantis Lords. Hornet remembered being introduced to her once, as a possible training partner. Her hand itched for the toy needle her mother made her. Did she want a wife who would constantly challenge her position?

She’d think about it.

The second and third were unremarkable, the children of nobles- uninteresting, and clearly unenthusiastic about being present. She paid them no mind.

The fourth had her tilting her head slightly. _“Ceran?”_ The young bee in question gave her a hesitant wave.

“Hi Princezz Hornet… Queen Vezzpa said I should come. Azz an, um, goodwill,” he muttered out, and Hornet felt somewhat awkward about seeing him present. The Hive Queen tutored them both, and Hornet knew that someday he’d become Vespa's personal knight. Although they were already friends, the idea of being tied to someone who would ultimately have a larger devotion to someone else…irked her.

Shaking off the feeling, she gave him a sympathetic look and moved on.

None of the others held her focus, and as she continued down the line, she only grew more bored until-

Hornet blinked at the individual in front of her. He was hunched over, his head obscured by a hood, and when she glanced up at his guardian, she was surprised to see a slender moth, seemingly failing at encouraging her child to look up.

“I- I’m sorry, Princess Hornet, he-” she began, only to move back slightly when her son shrugged off her touch.

“Can’t- can’t look-” he whispered out, and Hornet found herself immediately tired. _She didn’t have time for this-_

Raising a hand, she flipped back his hood, noting how he gasped with surprise and looked up at her. Taken aback, she watched him cry out and pull his hood back over his face, curling into himself even as his mother fretted over him.

“Please don’t mind his appearance too much, Princess,” she said, voice strained, but Hornet wasn’t focused on her words. The bug she’d just seen was clearly a little younger than her- his translucent shell told her that much, but even then, there was something about him that was-

“Excuse me,” she started, leaning down slightly. ‘I’m…sorry, for flipping off your hood.” The only response she got was a quiet sniffle. “… what’s your name?”

Silence, then, “Lurien.”

Hornet tossed the name around in her head. Lurien, Lurien Lurien _Lurien._

“You. I pick this one,” she spun about and waved to her parents, noting how her father blanched at the sight of her chosen suitor. She could tell he wanted to ask _“Are you sure?”_ but before he could, her mother had already stood.

“And so it shall be. Thank you, everyone, for your attendance. Deepnest is honored by you.” Herrah’s strong voice carried through the room, and the rest of the crowd filed out of the room while Hornet waved to the mantises and her fellow student as they left.

When she turned back to look at her chosen- _her future husband_ -she held his surprised gaze as he peered up at her from underneath his robes, looking as though he’d never expected her to choose him.

This was a decision that would affect her for the rest of her life. As young as she was, she knew that. But, seeing the awe in his gaze made some part of her believe that she wouldn't regret this.

 

Even after the arrangements were settled and he and his mother had gone home, Hornet lied awake in her room in the weaver’s den, hands absentmindedly playing with a piece of thread as she thought back to his startled expression, eventually falling asleep to the memory of periwinkle eyes.


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maybe Hornet might one day confess to Herrah about why she chose this particular boi as her hubbie..._ \- anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/183653806826/maybe-hornet-might-one-day-confess-to-herrah-about)

Hornet perched outside of the Beast’s den at the edge of the platform overlooking the entrance to the stag station. Here, she’d have the perfect view of Lurien when his parents came to deliver him for his first yearly visit. Behind her, her mother was sitting with the Midwife. They were talking quietly, shooting glances in her direction every so often. They probably thought she didn’t notice, but she did.

It wasn’t her job to bother them about it though. If it had to do with her, they’d bring it up eventually.

Which her mother did, a scant few moments later.

“Hornet, my dear,” Herrah’s voice was soft to her where it was coarse to others, and Hornet raised her head to look at her mother, who moved to sit at her side. “The one you chose to be your suitor... what was it that endeared you to him?” Scratching lightly at her cheek, Hornet thought for a moment.

“Why?” The question came first, a vague contrary feeling that demanded she answer the inquiry with one of her own.

Herrah gave her an odd look, then sighed. “Your father insisted I bring it up. Yet, he didn’t say what to do when you answered. Don’t fret, my child. Nothing will change because of your answer.

Hornet swung her legs over the edge of the platform and leaned back on her hands, her gaze drifting upward to the station once more. “I don’t know... he and I are, similar? His ren is a weaver,” she said, before looking down at herself. Playing with the hem of her cloak with her second pair of claws, she sighed to herself. “And he looked soft. I think he’ll listen to me, and do what I want.” The admission drew a soft noise of surprise out of her mother, who looked back at the Midwife briefly.

“So there is... no other reason?” Hornet made a noncommittal sound.

It was only when the quiet ringing of a bell reached her that she sat up straight, her eyes focused above her head at the stag station’s entrance. After a few moments, a familiar hooded figure appeared over the horizon.

Lurien was wearing the same hood as before, and his mother was at his side- along with his parent, the short spider glancing about nervously before meeting Herrah’s eyes. Hornet ignored the silent exchange between their parents as she stood, her own mother’s cry to wait was cast to the wayside as she hopped and leaped up to a ledge just below where Lurien was standing.

“H- hello, Princess Hornet,” he greeted her first, eyes downcast, hands folded in front of himself. She hoped he’d grow out of that someday.

“Lurien-” the excitement in her voice was difficult to stifle, and Hornet barely glanced at his parents before she reached out to take his hand, pulling him down to stand next to her as he squeaked with surprise. “Come on! It’s been a year already- I want to show you my rooms,” she interlaced her fingers with his own and guided him back to the center den, noting how he glanced back at his parents several times before finally letting her direct him.

“Oh, okay,” he mumbled, and Hornet pulled back lightly on his hood. “I- Princess,  _please_ -”

“Stop hiding your face so much. When we’re married everyone’s going to be looking at you all the time,” she snapped, immediately regretting it when she noticed tears beginning to build in his eyes. “Wait- no, I didn’t mean that.”

“Then what did you mean?” he asked, and Hornet caught sight of her mother giving her a look of exasperation as Lurien’s parents reached her side.

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled him in closer. “I’ll tell you later,” she said as they stepped past the threshold into the den.


	3. Year 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien wonders whether or not he and Hornet will ever achieve closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/182382923416/know-this-future-husband-she-began-cupping)  
> oh yeah these r gonna be posted out of order for a little bit im so rry?

Was it strange to feel such trepidation in the presence of the woman he'd marry soon? Lurien figured his ren would know, if anyone, but he doubted they would understand his own view of the situation.

Even as he sat at Hornet's side, his hands neatly folded in his lap while she threaded long lines of knotted silk through her fingers, he was hesitant in speaking, in drawing attention to himself. Just over a dozen years of visits to be with his future bride had granted him no sudden rush of boldness or self-assurance.

Was this to be his life? An existence marked by prestige- his title a gift from the King, and himself a gift to the someday-ruler of both Hallownest and Deepnest -but without a single joy in his possession? The two of them were in this room together, yet Lurien felt more than alone.

"Although this task requires much of my focus, it would not harm me if you were to speak, or _breathe,_ Lurien." He knew she couldn't see the look he shot her way, but he holds the half-hearted stare for a bit longer than usual before sighing to himself. "What winding thoughts are occupying that mind of yours?"

"How many years has it been, Hornet?" he asked the question knowing she already could tell what he was thinking of.

"Thirteen, as of a few weeks ago," she whispered, tying a quick succession of knots before turning slightly to look at him. "Why?"

At this, hesitation consumed him. 

"Do you... is it not..." he paused, frowning slightly. "Wouldn't you say it's odd? Having been together for so long, and yet we never-" Lurien froze when Hornet turned fully to face him, thankful that his hood was still up.

"No, I do not." She spoke soft and clipped, lowering the threads in her hands and setting them aside momentarily. "We are together simply as a formality."

Ignoring how his hands began to shake, Lurien raised a hand to the right side of his face.

"I- I know, but, I just thought- do you not want what others have? That connection? We're to belong to each other, yet we never even-" a frustrated noise escaped him before he jumped at Hornet's touch, her hand against his upper arm.

"It isn't in my nature to crave what you're speaking of," she admitted. "Tell me though, why is it so important to you?"

"It's important because- because I see it, in others, and I want- _I want-"_ he gasped out, unable to form the words properly. How could Hornet not see what he saw? Even after all this time? "You don't understand the pity I get from my kin, for them to see me like this, struggling to become something I could never be-!" The first sob came unwillingly, but then he was pulling his hood over his face, not wanting her to see him in such a state.

Only after several minutes of this did his crying give away to empty hiccupping breaths, and after he finally stilled completely he felt one of Hornet's hands wrap around his own, squeezing it tight. 

“Know this, future-husband,” she began, pushing back his hood slightly so she could cup his cheek in an approximation of gentleness- her movements those of someone who had never learned how to be soft to others, “the claim to royal blood will never belong to you. I am to be Queen, but you’ll not bear the title of King.”

Lurien knew this, of course, but hearing it from her still stung- a reminder of his status, his lack of importance in the grand scheme of all things. Yet, when Hornet pulled him in closer, for a moment he could almost forget-

“Despite this, when we are married, I won’t let you go… from that day forth you will be mine, and I’ll never let anyone make you cry again.” Taking in her words, Lurien was thankful as he blinked away his tears.

“…Thank you, Princess..”

**Author's Note:**

> having to edit these out of present tense might be the most difficult part of writing them ngl


End file.
